


A Study in Butterflies

by xmarvelstanx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Some time after Infinity War, idk when, the avengers' facility, they're all hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarvelstanx/pseuds/xmarvelstanx
Summary: The first time Tony realizes that he’s in trouble, it’s when Loki joins the Avengers in the communal kitchen, gracefully dropping himself into the chair next to him - his black curls are still in the braid he’d slept in, a few unruly ones escaping by his face. Tony stares long enough that Barton kicks him under the table.





	A Study in Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Butterflies by Samsa.

 

The first time Tony realizes that he’s in trouble, it’s when Loki joins the Avengers in the communal kitchen, gracefully dropping himself into the chair next to him - his black curls are still in the braid he’d slept in, a few unruly ones escaping by his face. Tony stares long enough that Barton kicks him under the table. 

 

Tony jumps and stares at the archer with wide eyes, trying to shake himself out of whatever trance he’d entered, mostly surprised at the glare pinned on him. He doesn’t even respond and he looks down at his pancakes when Steve sets the plate in front of him. 

 

His stomach twists all up and Loki lifts a dark brow at him when Tony doesn’t rise to Sam’s ribbing. 

 

“Are you alright?” The voice is quiet enough to only register to Tony and yeah, he’s fucked. 

 

The second time that Tony realizes he’s in trouble, he’s arm deep in a new hot rod - after the last one got destroyed he hadn’t had time to even begin to look for a new one until now, after everything. 

 

Loki had padded right into the lab like he owned the place and Tony didn’t have the heart to tell him to get out - especially when he was barefoot, hair loose around his shoulders, wearing a goddamn cable knit turtleneck. 

 

Tony looks back down to his work to keep from pinching his fingers, telling Loki to grab his chair from his desk. 

 

Loki perches on the chair next to him and Tony starts explaining the parts of an engine. If Loki knows the parts, he doesn’t tell Tony to stop. Instead he tucks his legs up, feet resting on the edge of the seat, chin resting on his knees, and Tony realizes the feeling that he’d had last time was butterflies. 

 

Loki leans forward to get a better look into the engine and his hear slides over his shoulder, a curl hanging right where Tony can grab it. 

 

He grabs a wrench instead. 

 

The third time that Tony realizes he’s in trouble, he walks in on Loki trying to microwave pasta. 

 

It really wouldn’t be a big deal if it was ramen or something along those lines, but it’s fucking lasagna noodles. 

 

It’s a monstrosity and Tony shakes his head, running a hand down his face. He can’t believe that this is life. 

 

The water boils over in the microwave and Tony waves his hands, calling for FRIDAY to shut it down. 

 

Loki glares at him like he’s ruined his entire day and Tony gives him first lesson in cooking. 

 

Their shoulders bump and Loki complains - he looks like he’s debating on wringing Tony’s neck the entire time and Tony’s just got butterflies climbing up into his throat. 

 

He grins at the God and hops up on the counter to be more level with his eyes, spending the next forty five minutes sniping back and forth in the kitchen while Loki lingers to the side - obviously irritated and hungry though he refuses to admit that. 

 

Tony snacks on blueberries from the fridge and tries to offer some to Loki and he refuses. It’s on principal he knows so he throws the blueberries at his head, trying to nail the spot between his eyes. 

 

Loki snatches them out of the air and he eats them when he thinks Tony isn’t looking. 

 

The fourth time that Tony realizes he’s in trouble, and actually royally, truly screwed, it’s a game night. 

 

It’s really one of the most ridiculous things that he’s sat through, but both Thor and Steve seem to think it will bring the team together. 

 

In a way, it does. Tony will never admit it, but there’s more laughter on those nights and sometimes they even end up watching movies to wind down from whatever board game that Steve had dug up from the depths that week. 

 

Loki has always been good at the games, sure, but it gets suspicious when he starts winning every week and Tony catches him cheating during Scrabble. 

 

It sparks a fight that has everyone yelling and Loki lifts his chin defiantly. There’s a low blow from Clint and briefly Loki’s eyes are burning, glaring at the archer - Tony snipes at them both from where he sits to the side. He’d given up a long time ago and he snatches the paper pad and pencil from Loki to tell everyone to start over again. 

 

Loki looks like he wants to wring his neck and Tony challenges him - would he really lose against Barton? Loki gets this look in his eyes and the coming thirty minutes was made up by Loki wiping the floor with Barton, Tony pleased from the sidelines where he scribbled down the scores. 

The movie that Thor picks to end the night is trash, but Loki is curled up against the arm of the couch next to him and Tony doesn’t even pay attention to the explosions on the television. 

 

Loki’s chin drifts down towards his chest and Tony stares at the long lashes as they flutter against his cheeks. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he’s been staring, but suddenly Loki jolts and wide eyes find his for a moment - obviously confused. He must have dozed. Tony blinks, and Loki narrows his eyes - 

 

A smirk and a hand reaches up to tuck a curl behind his ear. 

 

Tony tries to control it, but there’s that fucking look and what the fuck are these butterflies? He’s flushing and Loki grins. 

 

The fifth time that Tony realizes he’s fucked it’s the first time it’s snowed since New Year’s. 

 

Loki hurls a snowball the size of Tony’s fist at his face and it nearly knocks him out. 

 

He stumbles back, dizzy with it, and he hears Loki laughing wildly, freely from across the lawn. 

 

It’s a sound that he tries to memorize even as he bends to grab his own handful of snow. Tony’s not sure he’s heard him laugh like that before and he launches his own snowball at the God. 

 

He feels like a kid, but it’s amazing. 

 

Tony tries to get close enough to shove snow down the back of Loki’s dumb cable knit sweater, but the God spins on him and then they’re both in the snow. 

 

Tony’s breathless and Loki’s grinning, eyes sparkling down at him. 

 

Tony’s next sigh clouds the air between them and Loki’s hands squeeze his wrists, grin easing a little, softer. 

 

There’s something questioning in Loki’s gaze and those butterflies are going to suffocate them if they don’t get out. 

 

Thumbs brush over the inside of his palms and Tony’s breath catches. 

 

And then a snowball hits Loki’s cheek and spatters onto his face. 

 

Tony gasps, spluttering as Loki rears back, murder in his eyes. Thor grins and Loki’s on his feet in one graceful move - Tony follows, and suddenly it’s no longer Tony versus Loki, it’s Loki and Tony versus Thor and soon the rest of the Avengers. 

Tony hardly remembers the last time he was this happy. 

 

There’s not a sixth time. 

 

See, Tony isn’t that screwed, not really. 

 

They all get herded inside from the snow by a Bruce who frets about the more human of the Avengers - he practically demands that Tony gets a warm drink inside him and that he go change into dry clothes. 

 

Loki follows him to the elevator and crowds him up against the wall. Tony’s breath catches and he searches the God’s expression. 

 

His numb fingers gently close around the end of one of the curls, tugging at it to watch it bounce back when he lets go. Loki leans in even closer and then the elevator’s doors open. He puffs a breath of a laugh, a smile of disbelief tugging at his lips. 

 

Tony stares for a moment, before he ducks from under Loki’s arm, leading the way onto his floor, toeing off his shoes and padding barefoot towards his bedroom. 

 

Footsteps follow him and yeah, the butterflies are still there, but maybe Loki has them, too. 

 

He likes to think the God does, especially when he pulls off his own sweater, arms slide around his waist. A hand slides up and presses over the scars on his chest - 

 

Tony leans back into Loki’s chest and he knows Loki can feel how fast his heart is beating. Instead of sniping like he might have expected, Loki presses a kiss to his temple, trailing them down the side of his face, to his jaw. 

 

Tony’s pretty sure he might pass out. 

 

He turns his head and Loki kisses him gently. 

 

It’s so careful that he hadn’t expected it, turning slightly in Loki’s arms to press further into the kiss, a hand creeping up to cup the side of his neck. 

 

Full of butterflies still, yes, but certainly not in a bad way. 


End file.
